Sou Vuaga Slaughter: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack!
Sou Vuaga Slaughter: Giant Monsters All Out Attack is an event that took place on October 10th, 2017. It is a part of the Golden Dust arc, and it picks up soon after the events of Nightmare on Monster Island. Prelude On a telepathic high with one another, the "brothers" Trinity and Ghidestroyer utterly obliterate a huge portion of Antarctica and the sleepy island of Sou Vuaga, respectively. However, both are taken out of it and go into hibernation. Out of fear of what Ghidestroyer can do, the Japanese division of the GDF send out Jet Jaguar to try and destroy the entity, however he never arrives on time. Mother Kumonga gets antsy after a day or two with no food but apple pies that seem to supernaturally terrify her, which results in her nearly starving and trying to escape on the floating cocoon form of Ghidestroyer. The monsters, aware of where Ghidestroyer is due to how close Sou Vuaga is to Monster Island, decide to take matters into their own hands, to try and take revenge on Ghidestroyer for what it did. MekaGoji, King Kong, Baragon, Manda, Varan, and Gaira move out to face the demonic kaiju, hopefully for the last time..... The Battle Mother Kumonga is still attempting to get the cocoon to move at a faster pace, when she notices that multiple kaiju, including the thought-deceased King Kong, are coming after her. Enraged and hungry, she goes on the offensive. However, she quickly finds herself out-paced, especially thanks to the equally hungry and equally brutish Gaira. However, she manages to keep them off her tail long enough to leap atop Ghidestroyer's cocoon and wake him up. However, Manda thinks fast and breathes some freezing mist that causes Ghidestroyer's feet to freeze in place. Then a combination of Baragon and Manda using their respective breath attacks causes Ghidestroyer's chest cavity to meld and then freeze over, rendering it useless. However, the gravity beams from its tails are enough to do damage to Gaira, who Kumonga then attacks once more, and the two get into a large scuffle that ends with Kumonga far more damaged. MekaGoji then proceeds to use his flying atomic breath ability, preparing to do an elbow drop. Ghidestroyer, not wanting to lose its ally, attacks Gaira exclusively, the two kaiju working together to toss the mad Gargantua into the air. However, Ghidestroyer's plans to incinerate Gaira are interrupted when MekaGoji elbow drops all three of the kaiju. After MekaGoji apologizes to Gaira for accidentally hitting him as well (which Gaira forgives), Ghidestroyer flies off, but not before getting hit by a heat blast from Baragon, which releases the chest cavity and allows for the use of the gravity bombs, which devastates the other side. Varan, who was trying to cut Kumonga but couldn't do it very well because they were aiming in the wrong spot, gets blown off. King Kong takes probably the most damage from the gravity bombs, due to accidentally firing a lightning bolt directly at one, burning off a good portion of his fur and skin. Meanwhile, Gaira, who had also been attacking Kumonga to much greater effect, stays latched on, requiring Ghidestroyer's personal attention. This allows for enough distraction that Kumonga kicks Gaira off and latches onto Ghidestroyer's back. While the other kaiju attack Ghidestroyer and Kumonga to try and beat both of them, King Kong decides to try and latch on and destroy the chest cavity while the devil kaiju is distracted. However, Kumonga jumps in and bites Kong with all of her strength, pumping him full of poison. Even after her leg is torn off by Baragon and her head nearly severed by Varan, it takes Gaira chewing her brains out and her running out of venom for her to finally die. Kong falls to the ground, nearly dead thanks to the poison and the injuries he sustained, but Gaira manages to suck away the poison into his regenerating body to help King Kong get back up. However, all is not over yet, as Ghidestroyer fuses with the remains of Kumonga, turning into a cocoon before hatching into a new, monstrous form that mixes its powers with Kumonga's. Anguirus tries to slam into the abomination, but gets gravity bombed away for his troubles. Manda decides to turn up again to try and freeze the abomination as MekaGoji and Kong try and charge it, but they accidentally get too close. Despite Varan attempting to save them, Manda's head is bitten clean off, and they are absorbed, with Ghidestroyer becoming more ornate and gaining freezing abilities. Ghidestroyer then uses a freezing gravity beam on one of Kong's wounds to do internal damage, but it doesn't kill him. After Gaira knocks over the kaiju, MekaGoji tricks Ghidestroyer into destroying several of its tails with a gravity bomb, and all the kaiju start using their strongest attacks on it, Ghidestroyer tries to turn into golden dust and escape. However, Anguirus swats the dust away and Gaira inhales some of it, allowing only a third of the dust to get away, which forms a new cocoon. The lower half of Ghidestroyer's body forms a tumorous mound which tries to assimilate the now infected Gaira, but is easily destroyed because of its instability and one-track mind. Gaira, however, now has the golden dust taking him over, and even his heavily regenerating body can't keep it at bay forever. Thus, MekaGoji decides to use his first ever atomic beam to utterly incinerate the willing Gargantua. MekaGoji tries to comfort the other kaiju, but accidentially forgetting about Manda causes Varan to become upset and leave. Meanwhile, Sanda feels his brother's death and cries at the loss, while Trinity feels his "brother's" destruction and tries to come up with a plan to save it. Major Events *Mother Kumonga is killed and eaten by Ghidestroyer. *King Kong nearly dies again. *Manda is killed and eaten by Ghidestroyer. *Varan becomes disillusioned and grim once more after the loss of Manda and by the fact that MekaGoji forgot them so easily. *Gaira sacrifices himself to stop the spread of the Golden Dust. *Ghidestroyer absorbs Mother Kumonga and Manda, but is forced to abandon most of its mass to escape, with some mass becoming a mindless monster, while some of it was inhaled by Gaira in the form of dust. Category:Events Category:Battles